Miradas
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: Muchas personas dicen que los ojos son la ventana del alma, por lo cual, una mirada puede expresar más cosas que las mismas palabras. Esta antología que se me ocurrió, lo primordial será lo que las miradas puedan expresar. Capítulo Tres: Androide 17 y OC (Linea Mirai).
1. Cambio (18MT)

**_Miradas._**

 ** _Muchas personas dicen que los ojos son la ventana del alma, por lo cual, una mirada puede expresar más cosas que las mismas palabras. Esta antología que se me ocurrió, lo primordial será lo que las miradas puedan expresar._**

* * *

 ** _Cambio_**

 ** _Mirai Trunks y Androide 18_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Espero que les guste_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _«La raíz de la mirada está en el corazón»_

 _-Pacoyo_

* * *

Cuando tu tiempo, tu vida, tu familia, tus amigos, la humanidad, son destruidos por monstruos, es difícil olvidar alguna de sus características. Lo que más llamaba la atención físicamente de los androides no era su belleza o su eterna juventud, eran los profundos e hipnotizantes ojos que poseían. Un azul frío, como sus corazones.

Ellos poseían burla en sus ojos cuando destruían todo a su paso, cuando asesinaban cruelmente a alguien.

En el presente no le habían sido diferentes, había burla y un destello de superioridad, siempre se habían creído superiores, y en cierto modo, lo llegaron a ser. Nunca se imaginó que tendría que volver a ver aquellos ojos de nuevo, al volver otra vez al presente, porque su tiempo estaba en crisis.

Fue un shock escucharla y luego mirarla en la puerta, con aquella burla en sus ojos.

 _"Te destruiré"_ Sentía que decían, y él, sabiendo que era más fuerte que ella, tomó la empuñadura de su espada. Si había entrado por la puerta, debió haber pasado por donde estaban los demás ¡Tenía que saber si estaban bien!

La androide le lanzaba una mirada desafiante, instándolo de lanzarse a ella y comenzar una pelea, él solamente apretó los dientes esperando que ella atacara primero. Ni el sonido de una silla y una mesa siendo volcada hizo que desviara la mirada de Dieciocho, era una batalla.

—¡No Trunks! —dijo Krilin, con quien había estado hablando antes. —¡Ella es mi esposa! ¡Dieciocho es mi esposa!

Sorpresa, eso fue inesperado. Como si estuviera ensayado, una pequeña niña salió detrás de la androide, como certificando lo antes dicho por Krilin. La mirada burlona seguía en Dieciocho, mientras Trunks se sorprendía más por la aparición de la pequeña. Notó, con mucha sorpresa, la naturalidad con la que la androide y el guerrero, que habían estado destinados a ser enemigos, conversaban.

—¿Están hablando formalmente? —Se echó para atrás cuando notó a la rubia acercarse a él y colocarle el puño en el pecho, mirándolo con desafío.

—Me enteré. Tú me mataste en tu tiempo ¿Verdad? —La frialdad de esos ojos azules aún le provocaban escalofríos.

—No, pues…

—Vas a tener que pagarme por esa ofensa —los fríos y desafiantes ojos azules se estrecharon ¿Acaso habrá aumentado aún más su poder? ¿Por qué se ve tan confiada? La mujer lo tenía intimidado, esos fríos ojos azules podían ver su confusión y miedo—. ¡Que va! ¡Era una broma!

Sintió demasiada confusión al notar el cambio en los ojos de la androide antes de decirle esas palabras, había calor, tenían un brillo diferente. Ella se giró haciéndole sentir nervioso, ella se dirigió hacia su familia y Trunks, notó como sonreía, la calidez, que a su manera, poseía la androide hacia esas dos personas que hablaban con ella.

Se sintió nervioso, ver a la familia de su maestro no es lo mismo que ver a tu enemiga como madre. No es lo mismo notar el cambio que poseía la androide de este tiempo, la calidez que Krilin y la pequeña le habían provocado.

Se sintió abrumado.

—¡Yo iré a ver como van mi mamá y los demás! —se excusó, corriendo dentro de la casa. Podía sentir los fríos, pero ahora cálidos, ojos azules de Dieciocho a su espalda.

No se imaginó algo como eso. ¿De que más tendría que sorprenderse?

* * *

 _ **Nota: ¡Raziel…! ¿Dónde saldré yo con tantas ideas? Esta antología, así como Ilusión infantil tienen su propia temática y sus propios One Shots. Mientras Ilusión infantil se basa en los amores platónicos, este se basa en las miradas, lo que estás pueden provocar o decir.**_

 _ **Habrá todo tipo de temáticas y personajes, no siempre serán parejas, no todo será romántico, este no es romántico.**_

 _ **Bien ¿De donde salió esta idea? Ayer me estaba viendo Dragon Ball Kai (lo más cerca a DB que dan en tv (TnT) ) y pasaron el capítulo en donde Cell absorbe a 17 e intenta convencer a 18 de dejarse absorber. La cuestión es que me puse a pensar ¿Qué debió haber sentido o pensado 18 al ver los ojos de su hermano en ese monstruo? Y así surgió esta idea!**_

 _ **Empecé por este encuentro (Capítulo 53 DB súper) porque lo amé demasiado, me encantó y lo atesoraré por el resto de mis días… Amé aun más a 18 en esos momentos.**_

 _ **Me alargué… ¡Espero que les haya gustado el One Shot! El siguiente será con el cual se me ocurrió la idea de hacer la antología.**_

 _ **Déjeme su review diciendo que les pareció (^-^)**_


	2. Azul (17Y18)

**_Miradas._**

 ** _Muchas personas dicen que los ojos son la ventana del alma, por lo cual, una mirada puede expresar más cosas que las mismas palabras. Esta antología que se me ocurrió, lo primordial será lo que las miradas puedan expresar._**

* * *

 ** _Azul_**

 ** _Androides 17 y 18_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Espero que les guste_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _»Tan solo una mirada entre dos, nos hace ver que es lo que somos… «_

 _-Anónimo._

* * *

Sus piernas temblaron un poco al retroceder, sus ojos se abrieron mientras contemplaba como su hermano era absorbido por el monstruo. 17 al principio se resistió, intentó todo lo posible para no ser absorbido, hasta que Cell terminó haciéndolo.

Su hermano era estúpido y terco ¿Y porque no? Ella también lo era, su fuerza les daba esa terquedad de creer poder con todo ¡Era infinita!

Estaba paralizada, completamente quieta ante el monstruo... Era su turno.

—¡Corre Número 18! —escuchó la voz de 16, pero era solo un eco, solo podía rememorar la horrible escena. No era fácil ver a tu hermano gemelo, a lo único que te quedaba de familia, o que al menos recordaras, desaparecer ante tus ojos— ¿Qué estás esperando? —fue rápido y 16 la tomó de la muñeca jalándola, corriendo con tal de salvarla y así, salvar todo lo demás.

Un rayo de energía y 16 salió disparado, ella solo volteó para ver a Cell, en su nueva forma.

—¿En que estábamos? —dijo el monstruo, sus ojos, los ojos azules de 17, se estrecharon. Cell rió— Así que ¿Has comprendido que es inútil huir de mi? Eres una chica inteligente —Y ella solo veía los ojos, los ojos azules que compartía con su hermano, siendo propiedad ahora de un monstruo que iba a absorberla a ella también. Cell se relamió los despreciables labios de monstruo que poseía y ella frunció el ceño, era asqueroso— Juntos haremos un cuerpo perfecto —se acercó a ella y la androide retrocedió.

¿Qué hacer? Ese tipo había tumbado a 16 de un solo disparo, y se suponía que el androide era más poderoso que ellos. El monstruo se acercó más y ella retrocedió, se colocó una mano en el pecho, justo en donde estaba la bomba.

Necesitaba amenazarlo, y sería capaz de autodestruirse para no ser absorbida... Lo haría.

—No des un paso más o me autodestruiré —le exclamó— Si yo exploto, tú no podrás cumplir con tu objetivo.

Cell gruñó y ella se sintió victoriosa. Solamente que no creyó que Cell tocara un lado sensible, aunque no lo diera a mostrar, de ella: Su hermano.

— ¿Puedes escucharme Número 18? —la voz de su hermano salió a través de Cell— Soy yo, número 17 —una expresión de sorpresa surgió de su garganta—. Como tú viste, me he fusionado con Cell y aquí adentro se siente bien. ¡Es simplemente maravilloso! —¿Qué estaba diciendo su hermano? ¿Estaba hablando enserio? ¿Estaba loco? —También tienes que dejarte absorber. Juntos, crearemos al ser más perfecto de este mundo.

—¿17? —se confió, era la voz de su hermano, no podría estar más equivocada.

—¡No caigas, Número 18! —gritó 16— Cell quiere convencerte a como dé lugar, por eso utiliza la voz de número 17.

 _Porque es importante para mí._ Pensó.

—No te metas en esto, chatarra. Cierra la boca —gruñó Cell, con su voz—Los androides no entienden los sentimientos. Volvió a mirarla —Vamos, Número 18, no lo pienses tanto… Déjate absorber, número 18, para que obtengas este grande poder. Y también, cumpliremos el deseo que tanto había anhelado nuestro creador.

Un momento. ¿Nuestro creador? ¿Desde cuando 17 trataba con respeto a Gero? Siempre lo habían odiado, todo por arrancarles toda la humanidad que alguna vez, habían poseído.

—Déjate absorber y gobernaremos juntos este mundo.

Sintió ira. ¿Enserio ese insecto pensaba engañarla de esa forma? ¿De esa mala interpretación de su hermano?

—¡Tú no me engañas, monstruo! ¡No eres 17! —le gritó, Cell puso mala cara— ¡Es fácil saberlo, ya que nosotros odiamos a Gero por reconstruirnos sin nuestra autorización! ¡17 jamás hablaría bien de ese científico, aunque estuviese equivocado! —Tenía una extraña mezcla entre ira y miedo.

—¡Bien! No me queda de otra que absorbente a la fuerza… —la androide se volvió a colocar la mano en el pecho— Para expulsar algo de tu energía necesitas más o menos un segundo, duraré menos de eso en llegar a ti. Sabes muy bien lo que te conviene. Porque ahora soy más veloz y puedo llegar a ti antes que te destruyas —Soltó una despreciable risa— Sabes lo que te conviene —y se acercó a ella, y 18 seguía retrocediendo. El insecto se acercó un poco más y ella apretó, estaba decidida, se autodestruiría.

Un destello. Una explosión. Y su cuerpo fue lanzado hacia un lado por el impacto. Se levantó para notar que Cell no estaba.

—¿Qué están haciendo? ¡Váyanse! —exclamó el calvo de tres ojos, uno de los amigos de Goku. No pudo hacerlo, el guerrero siguió lanzando su poder, evitando que Cell saliera del agujero en el suelo. Después de un regaño más, decidió tomar a 16 y escapar.

Primero el verde, ahora el de tres ojos, no entendía porque los guerreros que habían derrotado hace unos días, ahora intentaban salvarlos ¿Tan fuerte sería Cell al absorberla?

 ** _._**

* * *

Siguió volando, pasando la ciudad en minutos. Esa era su rutina; volar un poco, robar algo para ponerse y volver al bosque, en donde estaba recluida ella misma, al no tener a un lugar que ir.

Habían pasado ya tres meses desde la derrota de Cell, y 18 no se le había dado por buscar a su hermano, no quería verlo, pero todo se pone en su contra.

—¡Dieciocho! —el androide de cabello negro voló hasta frente a ella, tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro. La androide, volteó su rostro, no quería mirarlo a los ojos, temía que no fuesen los de él.— ¡No me buscaste, hermana! ¿Qué te pasó?

No lo miró, no quería hacerlo. No quería ver los idénticos ojos azules de su hermano y recordarlos en Cell.

—Oye ¿Hermanita?

Él le hablaba así cuando quería molestarla, sabía que era menor que ella por 20 minutos y para molestarla la llamaba así. Las pocas cosas de su infancia que recordaba, eran esos pequeños momentos juntos.

—Oye, rubia oxigenada. No me ignores.

No actuó ante el insulto, su hermano sonó molesto. Ella seguía sin mirarlo, solamente recordaba los ojos azules en Cell. Esos ojos azules, que eran los mismos de su hermano, mirándola con ansías, era asqueroso.

—¡Maldita sea, Dieciocho! ¿Qué te pasa?

Los ojos azules de su hermano, en otro sujeto que no era él, mirándola con burla con solo verla temblar. Su hermano se hubiese burlado también, pero hubiese sido diferente.

—¡Por Kami-sama! —exclamó el androide irritado y tomó con brusquedad el rostro de su hermana entre las manos, hizo que la androide lo mirara a los ojos, ella no puso resistencia.

Los ojos azules de su hermano en un insecto gigante, la voz de Diecisiete saliendo de la horrible boca del monstruo.

—¿Qué te pasa, hermana?

Los ojos azules, que ahora sí eran de su hermano, la miraban con una preocupación que él no solía mostrar. Los ojos azules, que ya no estaban en ese monstruo, ya que ese estaba muerto. Los ojos azules, llenos de un genuino amor, aunque no lo demuestren, por el otro. Su hermano la amaba, tanto de lo que se puede amar a un hermano.

Quiso derrumbarse, brincar a los brazos de su hermano y llorar, pero no lo haría, era demasiado orgullosa para hacerlo. Tomó las manos de su hermano, que todavía estaban en sus mejillas, y las quitó suavemente de ellas.

—No te encontraba —le mintió con una sonrisa—. Que bueno que te encontré.

—No te hagas ilusiones, yo te encontré. —risas y su relación volvía a ser común— ¿Quieres ir y robar algo? —una risita, su hermano siempre sabía cómo animarla.

—No, mejor busquemos donde pasar las noches.

—Es buena idea —dijo el androide y pasó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de su hermana.

La dupla se volvía a unir.

 _Nota: Desde una escena que hice de ellos en Momentos especiales… Me enamoré de su relación! Y más, cuando vi el capítulo en que 17 es absorbido, yo les conté que esa fue mi inspiración… ¡Tengo demasiadas ideas con esta antología! Sólo falta plasmarla en word. Leí muchos fics de ellos, para poder inspirarme un poco más._

 ** _Espero que haya sido de su agrado… Y espero su review dándome su opinión._**

 ** _Pd: Para hacer las cosas más interesantes ¿Qué les parece si me dan ustedes ideas también? O sea, una pareja, romántica, de enemigos, de amigos, de familia ¡La que sea! Y yo lo escribo_**


	3. Destino (17OC)

_**Miradas.**_

 _ **Muchas personas dicen que los ojos son la ventana del alma, por lo cual, una mirada puede expresar más cosas que las mismas palabras. Esta antología que se me ocurrió, lo primordial será lo que las miradas puedan expresar.**_

 _ **Destino**_

 _ **Androide 17 y Ren (OC)**_

 _ **Línea Mirai**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Estaban ocultos, la radio puesta por si los androides que desde hace unos meses estaban atacando las ciudades aparecían.

— _Los androides sobrevuelan la ciudad_ —El susurro del comentarista de la radio la hizo temblar. Su padre, un hombre fortachón, debido a tantos entrenamientos, apagó las luces— _Apaguen todo dispositivo electrónico que tengan, apaguen las luces y no salgan de su refugio._

Ren tembló, le había dicho muchas veces a su padre que escaparan hacia el bosque, ella estaba segura que aquellos dos monstruos no iban a aparecer por un lugar así. Pero el hombre era terco, y le había dicho a su única hija que pronto acabarían con aquellos monstruos.

Grandes guerreros pelearon, y perdieron la vida ante tales sujetos, llenos de maldad en aquella mirada gélida y azul.

Empezaron a escuchar explosiones, y la señal de la radio se perdió.

—Mierda —Dijo su padre lanzando el aparato hacia un lado, y tomándola de la muñeca. Las explosiones se escuchaban más cerca y Ren pudo adivinar que habían cambiado su estrategia. Al no encontrar nada que matar en las calles, habían comenzado a destrozar casas. Matando a las personas que estaban dentro.

—Vamos al sótano —Le dijo, su garganta cerrada por el miedo, su padre la jalaba para que caminara más rápido. Sin importar cuantas cosas le golpearan en el camino.

Su garganta se cerró más cuando vio el az de luz en la ventana, y el grito quedó atrapado en su garganta cuando dispararon hacia el lugar, hacia ellos.

Estaba muerta.

Pero no lo estaba, su padre se interpuso protegiéndola con su enorme cuerpo.

La luz explotó haciendo que su hogar quedara reducido a escombros. Tembló cuando su padre, dándole una última sonrisa cayó frente a ella dejándola completamente expuesta.

Vio por primera vez a los androides: Una chica rubia y un chico pelinegro, ambos con ojos azules, fríos como el hielo, la miraban, y esa mirada asesina le provocó un temblor.

Tomó un roca, y armándose de un poco de valor, se la lanzó al androide más cercano, al masculino. Éste solo enarcó una ceja.

—Es toda tuya, Diecisiete —Dijo la fémina de los androides y levantó el vuelo. El androide se acercó, haciendo que Ren retrocediera llegando a tropezarse con el cuerpo de su padre.

Casi cae, si no fuese por la mano del androide, apretando su cuello, que la levantó.

Diecisiete sintió placer al ver el miedo en aquellos ojos verdes, luego, sin más, aquellos ojos mutaron y se endurecieron. La humana le lanzaba una mirada de odio, sin importar estar quedando sin aire, sin importar estar a punto de morir en las manos del poderoso androide 17.

La humana le lanzó una patada que no le hizo daño en lo más mínimo, y él apretó aún más el cuello. Y aquellos ojos esmeraldas seguían lanzándole la mirada iracunda, odio, furia y dolor había en aquellos orbes.

O la humana era demasiado valiente, o demasiado estúpida para enfrentarsele.

La dejó caer, y ella tomó una bocanada de aire. El androide abrió su mano, y de su palma apareció una esfera de energía. Ren se echó para atrás, y se levantó temblando, si la iba a matar, no iba a estar a sus pies.

—10 segundos —Le dijo y Ren entendió de inmediato. Se dio la vuelta y corrió lo más rápido que podía.

9…

8…

Se perdió detrás de una casa, con tal de perder el rastro del androide, pero aquella vista mejorada que ellos poseían, supo enseguida a donde se dirigía.

4…

3…

Ren llegó a la entrada de la arbolada, seguía agitada, pero no podía descansar.

No, debía escapar.

1…

El rayo de energía salió disparado, directo a la arbolada, destruyendo todo a su paso. Destruyendo cualquier cosa viva que estuviese en el lugar.

No le dio tiempo ni de gritar.

* * *

 ** _Nota: Ren es un OC que yo cree, es la esposa de 17. Ella protagoniza junto con 17 mi fic "Estrellas Perdidas", sin embargo, aparece también en "Momentos especiales" (Donde debutó), y en "Perdida"._**

 ** _Esta idea la tenía en mente desde hace rato, un encuentro de ellos en la linea Mirai, en donde 17 es el sangunario androide._**

 ** _Se lo quiero dedicar a Syad ¡Que es mi adoración! ¡Ya lo puedes plagiar, querida! XD_**

 ** _Pero tambén quiero agradecer a todos por su lectura :3 :3 ¡Mil gracias por leer y seguir mis historias llenas de locura de una chica que sueña con ser escritora! :') Los adoro :')_**


End file.
